


Message in a bottle

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Greg juega fútbol, M/M, Shy/notshy Mycroft, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Borracho, Mycroft envía un mensaje en una botella. Quisiera olvidar todo aquello





	Message in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una pequeña locura, espero lo disfruten

_ Julio 17, 1982 _

 

Sabía que esto no era una buena idea. Hace unas horas, estaba estudiando tranquilamente en su apartamento cuando Anthea llegó sin ser invitada y de alguna manera lo convenció de salir a dar una vuelta. Jamas debio pensar que su amiga tenía buenas intenciones, que era solo una vuelta para que “aclarara su cabeza” o “se relajara”.

 

Debió dar la vuelta en el instante que se acercaron a aquel bar, Anthea era fiestera por naturaleza y debió saber sus intenciones desde el principio, quizás estaba realmente cansado. Pero allí estaba, había bebido más de su habitual cantidad (que era solo un trago). Intentó irse de allí, pero Anthea era insistente y trago tras trago comenzó a sentirse libre, sin inhibiciones, aunque muy en el fondo la parte más racional de su cabeza le decía que debía parar, que aquella noche no terminaría bien.

 

Casi a las cuatro de la mañana salieron de aquel bar dando tumbos después de que un chico haya intentado propasarse con su amiga y ésta lo haya puesto en su lugar, el chico terminó con dos dedos rotos y un ojo morado.  Mycroft tuvo que sacarla de allí antes de que la situación empeorara para aquel imbécil.

 

De alguna manera llegaron a un parque, donde se sentaron a beber las últimas cervezas de la noche. No recordaba cómo ni porqué habían comenzado a hablar de su vida sexual (o ausencia de esta) 

 

—¿Es en serio? ¿Nunca?—

 

—¿Te sorprende?—

 

—¡Claro! Eres un chico guapo… si no fuera por tus preferencias, estaría encima de ti hace mucho, te estuviera montando día y noche como semental en celo...— al decir aquello se puso totalmente roja, Mycroft no pudo evitar reírse, le parecía totalmente absurdo y vulgar pero de la boca de su amiga era realmente gracioso, pronto ambos estaban riendo como tontos.

 

—¿Mamadas? ¿Nada? ¿Un beso al menos?—

 

—Anthea...—

 

—Solo tengo curiosidad, en serio.—

 

—Una vez le hice a un chico una felación… no me devolvió el favor… puso alguna excusa y nunca más lo volví a ver, entonces no me he acercado a nadie más desde esa vez.—

 

—Deberías buscarte un chico… alguien para compartir la cama aunque sea una vez.—

 

—Buenisima idea, pondré un anuncio en el periódico “Chico ñoño busca otro chico para sexo casual” será estupendo.— le dijo rodando los ojos.

 

Anthea sonrió y sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de su cartera y se la dió.

 

—Solo escribe una propuesta indecente.—

 

No sabía en qué estaba pensando pero quizás el alcohol  gobernaba su sentido común y dignidad, tomó el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

El remo no era lo suyo, pero ayudaba a su mejor amigo a practicar ya que su compañero estaba enfermo. Lo peor de todo es que en la tarde tenía práctica de fútbol y estaba seguro que le dolerán los brazos por semanas, no lo había pensado bien, solo quería ayudar a su amigo. Ya estaban casi llegando a la orilla nuevamente cuando su remo golpeó algo, cuando se dió cuenta era una botella, la recogió para tirarla a la basura cuando terminaran, murmurando sobre la irresponsabilidad de los imbéciles del campus y cómo le gustaría meterle la botella por el culo a quien haya tirado esto con tantos botes de basura alrededor.

 

Cuando llegaron a la orilla y sacaron el pequeño bote del agua se dió cuenta que la botella tenía una extraña tapa, una goma de borrar, no tenia agua dentro, por eso estaba flotando, tenía un papel adentro… ¿Esto fue un intento extraño de alguien de enviar un mensaje? Le pareció adorable, hasta que leyó el papel, entonces no sabía qué sentir. Guardó el papel apresuradamente cuando Jack intentó quitárselo.

 

—No jodas, no es nada...—

 

—¿Entonces por qué lo escondes?—

 

—Ya vámonos.—

 

Caminaron a los dormitorios,donde Greg tomó el teléfono del recibidor para marcar el número que ya se había memorizado de tantas veces que leyó, incrédulo el mensaje en la botella.

 

Una voz claramente con resaca le contestó, aunque aún así la persona en la otra línea fue amable y muy elocuente.

 

—Mycroft Holmes habla.—

 

—Mycroft, mi nombre es Greg Lestrade… yo estem… recibí tu mensaje.—

 

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos y se acomodó en su almohada, confundido, no recordaba haber enviado ningún mensaje… luego en pocos segundos recordó todo y se sonrojó completamente, aunque nadie lo estaba mirando.

 

—Mira yo...—

 

—No digas nada, te voy a esperar en el recibidor de la torre central hoy a las tres de la tarde, entonces podemos hablar bien… ¿Si? Por favor...—

 

—De acuerdo, veré si puedo sacar un momento en mi agenda.—

 

—Es todo lo que pido, ¡nos vemos!— colgó inmediatamente, ya que había una chica esperando su turno, corrió a su cuarto a darse un baño, tenía que encontrarse con Mycroft con el uniforme de fútbol, pero primero se daría una extensa ducha, había algo de lo que tenía que ocuparse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

—¡Anthea! Me han llamado por el mensaje..— le dijo, un tanto agobiado.

 

—Eso fue rápido, ¿Cuando se van a ver? ¿Te dijo su nombre? ¿Que vas a usar?—

 

—Me dijo para encontrarnos a las tres en la torre central… su nombre era… Greg Lestrade.—

 

—¿Greg Lestrade? ¿Seguro?— le contestó emocionada, Mycroft tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído.

 

—Urmm… bebí bastante, mi oído sigue siendo igual de bueno, querida.— 

 

—¡Tienes que ir Mycroft! Greg es un hombre perfecto, en serio, no sabes la de fantasías que he tenido con él.—

 

—Eso no me convence de verlo… será incómodo.—

 

—No, no, no. Tienes que verlo. Ya luego me contarás.— 

 

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

 

—Ya veremos que pasa...— y cortó la llamada antes de que a su amiga se le ocurriera otra brillante idea.

 

¿Que se supone que debía hacer? Apenas recordaba lo que había escrito y no era para nada algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, tenía una reputación que mantener, solo que no sabía si era mejor encontrarse con el tal Greg y decirle que olvidase lo sucedido o ignorarlo y esperar que se olvidara de todo… quizás debía encontrar el dormitorio del chico y robar la nota, así no tendría evidencia alguna de su desliz. Después de pensarlo bien, o quizás solo actuó automáticamente, fue hacia la torre central y esperó por Greg, para luego darse cuenta que no sabía cómo se veía el chico y el otro tampoco sabía cómo se veía el. Gruñó internamente, masajeando sus sienes en una mesa en la esquina del recibidor.

 

–Urm… permiso, ¿Mycroft... Holmes?—

 

Miró arriba, listo con algún comentario hiriente para alejar al extraño cuando sus ojos se toparon con un chico extremadamente guapo, sus ojos color chocolate hacían juego con su cabello y lo miraba un poco confundido pero aquella gran sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro.

 

—¿No? Lo siento, es que pensé...— le dijo agitando un pedazo de papel estrujado.

 

—Si, si… soy Mycroft. Mucho gusto, toma asiento por favor.—

 

—Yo...— comenzaron ambos a la vez.

 

—Puedes hablar primero, no importa.— le dijo Greg con un ademán.

 

—No, no… adelante.—

 

—Bien, fui yo quien encontró tu mensaje… fue… descriptivo. Solo quiero decirte… bueno, venía decidido a disculparme y asegurarte que… la verdad no sé qué hago aquí, solo… no estás obligado a nada de esto.—

 

Mycroft se sintió aliviado, no sabía porque esperaba que quien fuera, le insistiera en que cumpliera su promesa o no sabía si se sentía decepcionado, un chico como Greg jamás querría algo con alguien como él.

 

—Pero… al verte acá, en serio que es mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé, yo… quería saber si me dejarías comprarte algo de beber.—

 

Se quedó en silencio por segundos que parecieron horas, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

 

—¿Disculpa?—

 

Greg suspiró, cómo derrotado.

 

—Mira, yo sé que quizás tienes personas de más para que te lleven a cenar, o te compren lo que sea, solo… olvídalo.—

 

Le dió el pedazo de papel y se puso de pie, en un impulso, Mycroft lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló.

 

—No te vayas, me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo… me encantaría tomar algo...—

 

Greg sonrió y asintió.

 

—¿Té? Pareces un chico de té.—

 

—Earl Grey, sin azúcar.—

 

—¡Enseguida!—

 

Cuando Greg se fué en busca de sus bebidas, entonces Mycroft pudo notar que llevaba uniforme de fútbol, mostrando unas piernas fuertes y un trasero firme y muy... tentador. Cuando desapareció de su vista, leyó el papel, sonrojándose completamente, esto había sido demasiado atrevido y sabía por que Greg lo había reconocido, se describió bastante bien en el papel, pareciera que lo escribió otra persona, la cosa es, que recuerda haberlo escrito solo, sin tomar sugerencias de Anthea. La verdad estaba reprimido. 

 

Greg regresó con las bebidas y lo vió aún sonrojado, con papel en mano.

 

—Fue bastante atrevido. ¿No?— le dijo, sonriendo con un tono de burla que Mycroft calificó como amistoso.

 

—Al principio llamé por qué de verdad me interesó… luego me di cuenta que tenías resaca y pensé que estarías arrepentido.—

 

Se quedaron hablando un par de horas hasta que Greg tuvo que irse, ya que tenía práctica. Pero no se fué hasta que Mycroft accedió a salir con él a almorzar al día siguiente.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Noviembre 18, 2004 _

 

Por mucho que lo pensaba no podía creer que al fin pudiera consolidar su relación, después de 22 años y 4 meses de estar junto a Gregory. Hoy al fin se daría el Asentimiento Real y aunque según todos los civiles, la ley comenzaría en un año, Mycroft Holmes era la excepción. A sus 40 años al fin sería posible hacer legal algo que había comenzado hace tantos años. Tocó la puerta, donde estaba su muy pronto “esposo”.

 

—Adelante.— le contestaron de adentro, cuando entró vio a Greg, el traje que habían escogido juntos ya puesto, se veía tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo vió, con su uniforme de fútbol. Tenía un papel todo arrugado y amarillento por el tiempo en la mano.

 

—¿No vas a usar eso para tus votos o si?—

 

Greg rió y sacudió la cabeza.

 

—Solo asegurándome de recordar hacerte todo esto hoy en la noche.—

 

—Hoy en la noche estaremos en un avión.—

 

—¿Alguna vez eso detuvo al gobierno británico?—

 

Mycroft rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza.

 

—Tampoco al muy respetable Detective Inspector.—

 

Greg sacudió la cabeza.

 

—¿Listo?— le preguntó.

 

—Estoy listo desde hace 22 años.—

 

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué me la hiciste tan difícil para conquistarte?—

 

—No creo que un mes sea demasiado tiempo, eso fue lo que tardaste en llevarme a la cama.—

 

—Si mal no recuerdo fue un sillón… ¡OYE! Muy parecido a este de aquí al lado,¿Quieres recordar viejos tiempos?—

 

—¡Gregory Lestrade! Todos nos están esperando, luego podemos discutir cómo recordar viejos tiempos.—

 

Salieron juntos a enfrentar a sus familiares y amigos, que serían testigos de la primera unión civil en Gran Bretaña.

 

Más tarde tuvieron que convencer a Sherlock de devolverles aquel papel que habían olvidado en el pequeño cuarto, el hermano de Mycroft aseguraba que era un buen material de chantaje, pero cuando Greg lo amenazó con quitarle los casos,lo devolvió rápidamente,sabía que el ahora canoso Inspector no dudaría en cumplir su amenaza.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ Para quien encuentre esta botella(espero que seas chico, soy bastante gay, si eres chica, favor depositar esta botella donde mismo la encontraste); _

 

_ Mi nombre es Mycroft Holmes, tengo 18 años y estoy necesitando ser montado ferozmente. Si logras ver más allá de mi prominente nariz, cabello demasiado rojo y pálida piel te prometo hacerte pasar la mejor noche de tu vida. (Por favor sigue leyendo) si quieres comerte mi firme trasero pelirrojo, llama al +447701323793. Estaré esperando para mamartela, tragarme todo y ser montado hasta que olvide mi nombre. _

 

_ Saludos cordiales, _

_M.Holmes_

 


End file.
